


Plus fort que les mots.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, ParceQuePlusOnADeShipPlusOnRit, PrésenceDeBartheill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: L'amour au réveil.





	

Quand Yann ouvrit les yeux son premier reflex fut de les refermer, la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir complet, signe qu’il était bien trop tôt pour s’extraire de la couette moelleuse. Contre lui un autre corps dormait toujours, ses jambes glissées entre les siennes, un bras enroulé autour de son torse et son souffle caressant son cou. Pour rien au monde le montagnard n’aurait voulu changer de la place. Ses yeux papillonnants il sombra dans les dernières brides de sommeil avant d’être réveillé de nouveau par le soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux mal tirés et le vide contre lui.

Son voisin de lit n’était pourtant pas bien loin, simplement tourné de l’autre côté du matelas, le haut de ses épaules dépassant à peine de sous la couette. Le producteur pouvait malgré tout profiter de la vision de son cou nu, de ses cheveux bouclés où il aimait tant glisser ses mains et de la chaleur de sa peau qui l’attirait toujours plus. Mentalement il pouvait tracer, telle des constellations, la disposition des quelques grains de beauté qui fleurissait sur sa peau et défini l’exacte courbe de la légère cicatrice le long de son bras. Il avait simplement trop souvent parcourut son corps pour ne jamais en oublier le moindre détail. Le montagnard le priva malgré tout pas de ses dernières minutes de sommeil et récupéra son portable sur la table de chevet.

Réduisant la luminosité et coupant le son, Yann fit un rapide tour du monde des réseaux sociaux et de l’actualité de la nuit. Il fut soulagé de trouver le monde à peu près calme et s’autorisa quelques distractions. Car s’il se faisait absent sur Twitter ou Facebook cela ne l’empêchait pas de se tenir au courant de ce qu’y s’y tramait. Usant du compte de l’homme allongé à côté il s’amusa à inspecter ce qu’il se disait autour de l’émission, principalement les « gossip » si délirants. 

Plongé dans sa lecture il ne sentit pas son compagnon se réveiller à son tour, jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne se glisser dans son cou, ses joues mal rasée faisant rougir la peau de son épaule.

\- Quand je pense qu’ils sont tous persuadés que tu couches avec Martin…  
\- Alors qu’entre nous on sait qui a le plus profité de son derrière… Marmonna Yann avant d’embrasser son amant doucement en guise de bonjour.

Sans attendre Yann lâcha son portable avant de se fondre dans les bras d’Azzedine ; cet homme doux, un peu fragile, et malgré tout puissant dans son travail et profondément attachant. Le présentateur avait craqué dès la première semaine de travail, bercé entre les vannes un peu nulles du journaliste et son assiduité à tout bien faire. Il n’avait malgré tout su se dévoiler assez tôt, voyant le reporteur prendre confiance avec ses collègues et autres amis. Il avait même cru le perdre quand Azzedine était tombé sous le charme de Martin lors d’une soirée arrosée. Les deux garçons avaient disparus il ne savait où pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant réapparaitre au petit matin, un sourire un peu béat sur les lèvres. 

Mais leur histoire n’avait durée qu’un temps, fragilisé par les allées et venues de Martin et leur mode de vie loin d’être concordant. Un peu lâchement Yann avait alors profité de la faiblesse d’Azzedine quand le trentenaire avait vu son idylle avec le journaliste de terrain se défiler de ses attentions. Mais le journaliste c’était bien vite remis, appréciant avec un plaisir coupable la présence du producteur tout contre lui. Depuis ils vivaient dans un secret de Polichinelle une histoire douce et passionnée. Yann savait que cela risquait de compromettre une partie de leur intégrité journalistique mais après plus d’un an de relation il ne s’était encore jamais confronté à l’idée de devoir mettre son couple à l’écart pour le travail.

D’autant plus que l’œil avisé des réseaux sociaux c’était très vite désintéressé à leur histoire, préférant user de Martin ou d’Hugo dans les grandes romances, oubliant alors les deux tourtereaux. 

\- Tu crois que ça se saura un jour ? S’était inquiété Azzedine en fermant une page de « fanfiction ».   
\- Peut-être, mais crois-moi aucune de ces histoires n’arrivera à rapporter tout l’amour que je te porte dans la réalité.


End file.
